


Mayhem and Destruction

by LemurMonster



Series: The life of Kanin [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Close Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Self-Doubt, near loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemurMonster/pseuds/LemurMonster
Summary: Having a bit of fun when something happens. Kanin almost loses the person she cares most about, causing her to admit feelings she didn't think she'd share.





	Mayhem and Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you [MemoriaMente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriaMente/pseuds/MemoriaMente) for encouraging me to write. Truly you are a treasure and I adore you! And seriously, people should go and read their stories, very talented person right there!

_Ugh, why do super mutants have to hit so freaking hard._ She rolls her left shoulder, digging her fingers into the sore flesh to loosen it up a bit, heat blooming from deep within. _Heh, good thing they’re slow and dumb otherwise I most likely wouldn’t have stood a chance. That, and it pays to have someone with good aim you can trust watching your back._ She glances to the man walking along her right side, towering above her. Looking up she smiles at him, a smile that pulls from deep within when he’s near. He looks down at her, noticing her knead at her shoulder. Knowing that she was hit harder than she’ll ever let on, he glances around for some shelter. His hazel eye focuses on an old structure, temporarily placed while the surrounding area was to be built up. Looking back at his companion, he gestures towards the pods “You wanna rest for a minute, tha’d be a good place to do it.”

Looking in the direction he’s suggesting, it does look inviting, and muscles are screaming, begging for the soothing fix that a good stimpak can offer. There’s definitely going to be a bruise if there’s not already, but those fade like so much else. Her smile turns into a grin, lifting on one side more than the other as she playfully elbows him in the side. “Work up an appetite after killing, how many was that…” She taps her lips while glancing up at the clear sky, “Six mutties for you and what did I get, seven?” Her blue eyes twinkle brightly as she giggles, skipping ahead of him, watching him for a reaction.

The hard angles and lines of his face soften at her challenge, “Don’t go tryin’ to steal my kill Kanin. If you were payin’ attention instead of gettin’ hit, you would have seen the bullet hit his face.” He knows she’s trying to push his buttons. “Meanin’ I got seven and you only got six darlin’.” He’s trying his hardest to not smile, wanting to push back in their playful competition. Watching her closely, that mutant hit her pretty hard, he’s amazed she wasn’t knocked on her ass. Girls tough to take a direct hit like that, but hell, that had to hurt something fierce yet here she is being her joyful self.

Mockingly she lets her mouth open in shock, “Okay sweet cheeks, I’ll let you have this one. You’re better at killing super mutants than I am.” She bows slightly while walking backwards. “That was a nice shot though, went through his right eye and popped out the back.” Giving him a wink before she turns around. _And that shot saved my ass. That mutant was going to hit me right against my back, wouldn’t have stood a chance. There were just too many of them, but that damn hound sniffed us out. Would have been nice if I had some more grenades._ Pulling her shotgun out of the holster on her back, getting ready in case there’s anything lurking inside the building.

He chuckles as she gives in, “Damn right I’ma good shot, ain’t gonna live long if you’re not.” Watching her walking in front of him he lets his eye wonder for a moment. She always has a sort of sway to her walk that he just can’t keep from glancing at when she’s not paying attention. “That nade you shoved in the mutt’s mouth was a nice touch, took out… what… three of ‘em in one go? Some crazy shit.” Following her lead, he readies his rifle, ready to shoot at anything that decides to pop out at them. Knowing she’ll take the brunt if anything happens, he needs to be ready to keep her out of trouble.

Her steps slow as she comes up on the door, listening carefully while pushing the door open with the barrels of her gun. Ready to shoot at the slightest movement. The room is small with a desk in the middle, a tiny window on the opposite wall, but no signs of life. Slowly taking a step inside while glancing about, walking around the desk she feels a shift in the air. The hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Turning around to look at the door there’s a slight shift in light, something not there but there at the same time. _Fucker is using a stealth boy._ Eyes going wide, she dashes for the door, dropping her gun and pulling the knives off her belt.

Gage keeps an eye out while she scopes inside. Knowing she’s capable of defending herself in close combat. He keeps an eye out for anyone approaching them. Hearing the door of the building slamming against the wall, swinging on its hinge, he abruptly turns around just as a telltale shimmer of someone using a stealth boy drops in front of him. Lifting his rifle just as the form comes into focus and slams into him. The Raider scavver slams a knife as hard as they can at Gages’ right shoulder, clanking against some of the metal of his armor then sinking into flesh. The knife not going in as far as the raider would have preferred, he pulls it back out and takes a step back, looking for another spot to hit. “Fuck!” Wincing in pain as Gage lifts his rifle at the guy just to see him buckle at the knees.

Panic filling every fiber in her at the scene before her, fear gripping her heart as the knife digs into her friends’ flesh. Rage runs rampant through her causing her to charge forward at a full sprint. _Wrong person to mess with asshole._ Kicking the raider in the back of his knee causing him to bend, giving her enough time to pivot in her step and grab his collar. Lunging off her feet she slams the raider to the ground behind him toward where he came from. Quickly she straddles his chest, pinning his arms under her knees and digging one of her feet into his hand. _How dare you!_ Swinging with everything she’s got with her right fist, colliding with his cheek. Focusing on him as everything else slowly fades away. _How fucking dare you!_ Swinging with her left, fury in her eyes burrowing into him as if she could set him on fire. Her fist cracking against his jaw, a pop sounding while his jaw slacks to the side. Pain shooting through her hand, pricking at her skin. _I’m going to end you._ Her lip curling up in a snarl, baring her teeth as her anger runs deep through her. Swinging with her right fist harder than before. Fright filling his eyes, looking up at her he tries to squirm out from under this tiny woman. _You cannot take this from me. I can’t lose him._ Her knuckles slamming against his nose, a sickening crack emanating from the hit, blood flowing from his nose. _I won’t let you harm him._

Fire burning bright in her shoulder as she swings her left at him again. Jolting her whole body as her punch hits with enough impact to make his head turn to the side. Blood splattering against the dusty ground, he still struggles to get free from her crazed assault, he reaches up with his free hand and grabs at her side, bunching her shirt up in his fingers. _You should have just run, but his blood is on your hands. And I’m fucking going to cover the earth with yours!_ Hitting with her right again, knocking his head abruptly to the other side, blood spattering across her chest. A snap accompanied by white hot pain in her hand, she glares harder at his distorted features. Her jaw clenching tightly, his grip on her shirt loosens as he stops struggling under her. Static thud after static thud pounding loudly in her ears. _I can’t… no... he needs to be okay._ Kanin keeps hitting him as hard as she can, ignoring the pain protesting in her hands and shoulder. _You’re a dead man!_ The image of Gage being stabbed repeated playing in her mind as her anger digs deeper mixing with the fear squeezing stronger around her heart. The pain manifesting there worse than anything she’s felt in a really long time. Fueling her to keep punishing the man who caused it, hoping to keep the person who means the world to her safe from this scum.

One moment there was a man standing in front of him and in less than a blink of an eye he was flat on his back being pummeled by this girl who couldn’t even be half his weight. Gages’ eye narrows as he watches her anger grow. No stimpak can help this man at this point, far too broken in too many ways. Cautiously Gage steps toward her, her rage suffocating everything around her. Staying clear of any backswings, he bends down and wraps his left arm around her torso pulling her off what’s left of the raider. “Whoa there,” He can feel her heart pounding against her chest so hard he’s not sure how it’s hasn’t burst out, “hey now.” Her breaths short bursts forced through gritted teeth, “It’s okay, he ain’t harmin’ anyone.” He’s never seen her this pissed and holding her back is almost like keeping a starving dog away from a fat meal. It was just one raider, nothing they couldn’t handle. Holding her against his side with his arm still firmly around her, he takes her right arm in his hand and holds it against her chest. Trying to ground her and get her to calm this fury, “Kanin, it’s okay.”

The maelstrom within her begins to wane at Gages’ touch. The strong wall of him against her drawing her back, his embrace a comfort in the fact that he’s not as injured as she thought. Fighting back the tears that blur her vision, she tries to calm her breaths, slowly in, slowly out. Listening to his voice rumble through her, chasing the panic away. _It’s okay, it’s okay, he’s… okay._ Her muscles relax, pain making itself known as it feels her whole body is submerged in acid. Closing her eyes to push away everything but him, his warmth a reminder that everything is fine. She turns to face him, her eyes falling on his wound causing the panic to bubble up again. Not looking up at him, afraid to make eye contact, “Get in there so I can clean that up.” her voice coming out ragged, weakly pointing at the building.

Gage looks down at his shoulder for the first time “Shit, that’s a lot of blood…” Noticing out of the corner of his vision her tensing at his words. Following her lead, keeping a close eye on her while he slowly walks with her towards the structure. This girl who’s always got a smile for him or a mischievous grin brewing won’t even make eye contact. They’ve both been injured before and have the scars to show for it, so what makes this so different. She stands at the doorway and motions him through, still looking anywhere but at him. Stopping before stepping up into the building he looks down at her, specks of blood spattered on her clothes and face. Her expression a neutral mask, it looks wrong on her. Trying to figure out what to say when she pushes at his back urging him to keep going, so he does. She shuts the door, motioning for him to sit against the wall. “All I need is a jab with a stim an’ it’ll be fine.” The hard stare she shoots at him tells him this is not up for debate. Always amazing how a girl a good head and a half shorter than he is can be so commanding with a look alone. He’s only seen her do it a time or two, but that look can cause the toughest to back away from her.

She steps closer to him, feeling ashamed for glaring at him so intently, but she needs to make sure he’s truly okay. Reaching out to grab the buckle at his armor, trying to not cringe as her fingers protest with the small motions, finally unlatching the belt from around his abdomen. Looking up at him she quietly speaks, “Sit, so I can pull this over your head.” Trying her hardest to not look at his wound, knowing it will most likely break her composure. He quietly does as he’s told, watching her every movement. Standing closer to him she grabs the two bars of metal that stand at either side of his neck, using them as handles for her to lift. _Damn this thing is heavy, how the fuck does he wear this all day every day._ Struggling a bit before she lifts it as high as she can, her shoulder threatening to just quit on her she pushes through pain. Pulling the metal cage over his head and gently setting it a few steps away. Turning back to him while pulling her bag over her shoulder, setting it on the floor next to Gage, she kneels close enough that her leg brushes against his. Hoping that his eye patch can keep him from looking at her too closely while she does what needs to be done.

Reaching into her bag she grabs a cloth and a small bottle of vodka, uncapping the bottle she presses the cloth against the mouth and turns it upside down. Waiting until she feels the bite of the liquid seep through the fabric she then screws the cap back on and tucks the bottle back into its place. Gently pushing his shirt to the side to get better access to the gash in his flesh, she cringes “This is going to sting something horrible, I’m sorry.” Before he has a chance to make a smart remark she runs the cloth over his wound, air hissing through his teeth. Trying to be as gentle as she can she wipes as much blood away from his skin, “I’m sorry for this but it needs to be done.” She pushes the cloth between the sliced flesh, cleaning it as best she can, trying so hard to not cause too much pain, but she knows how bad something like this can hurt. He growls deep, flinching at the invasion. Looking at his shoulder as she pulls the cloth away, reaching beside her into her back as her fingers find the syringe of a stimpak. Barely above a whisper “Sorry, the cleaner the wound the less of a scar will remain.” Dropping the cloth to the floor she takes the stim and carefully pokes it into the skin next to the stab wound, watching the liquid disappear. She tosses the empty syringe on the bloody cloth and sits there, watching the flesh slowly knit itself back together. Everything blurring as her eyes fill with tears. _He’s okay._

Watching her work so carefully, being gentler then anyone who’s tended any wounds for him. Why the fuck does she keep apologizing for helping him, it’s not all that bad of an injury. She holds her head down at an angle to hide from him while still gazing at the gash in his shoulder. He can see the tears filling her eyes, “Ain’t nothin’ to worry about.” A stray tear slowly rolls down her cheek, his brows furrow, confused as to what’s wrong. He reaches up letting his fingers lightly pull against her chin as he lifts her face to look at him, her closed eyes making it hard for him to read her, running his thumb over her cheek to wipe away the trail the tear left. “What’s this all about Kanin?”

Feeling his calloused fingers on her skin she can’t help but lean into his warm touch. _He’s okay, the wound is healing, he’s okay._ Opening her eyes to look into his, her gaze tracing over his features. She reaches up and lets her fingertips graze along his jawline, the stubble rough against her soft skin. Keeping her eyes locked with his, blue so deep you could get lost in them for days, watching him. Her fingers slowly gliding up along his cheeks and slipping under the patch that hides half his face. Carefully pulling it up and over his head before letting it drop to the floor with a clank. Absorbing his gaze with hers almost in a trance, her thumbs rub on either side of his face holding him in her hands. His warmth seeping into her reminding her that he’s alive, he was not taken from her. Her eyes drop down to his lips as her tongue darts out and wets hers, heat floods her cheeks, tinting them pink. Leaning in she lets her lips softly press against his, her eyes fluttering closed while her fingers trail to the back of his head, running through the hair at the end of his mohawk. Breathing in his scent of metal and gun powder before reluctantly pulling back almost afraid to look at him. She shifts and carefully swings her leg over his lap, scooting so that her knees are on either side of his hips. Still holding his head in her gentle embrace, she lightly touches her forehead to his.

He doesn’t move, afraid of spooking her into shying away. Sure, she flirts and teases, but that’s always accompanied by her light laughter and ridiculous winking. None of that is present, this is all raw. He must have lost more blood than he though, no way someone as stunning as her would be interested in a fuckup like him. Yeah, she’s a crazy sort of fun and more than willing to smash some heads in the name of a good time. Not to mention her love of blowing crap up to bits, always good for a laugh. But this here, this is serious shit. Slowly he lets his hands ghost along her hips, holding her in his lap. Resting his head against hers, grinning at the blush on her cheeks. She doesn’t do that often, but it’s something he likes seeing. “Hey there.” Her eyes open and meet his, desperate and consuming, feeling her try to hold onto him tighter. “I ain’t goin’ anywhere.” Trying to comfort her he runs his hands up and down along her back.

“I thought… you…” she chokes up a bit, clinging to him tightly, pressing herself against him with a need to feel that he’s truly there. His strong hands hold her firmly against his chest, resting his head on top of hers. “I’d be lost without you. I’ve always been alone, but you…” nuzzling into his neck as she keeps breathing him in, listening to his heart beat close to her ear. _Not alone._ “I can’t remember ever feeling safe, but around you, I am. I… Gage,” She trails off, becoming so quiet he can no longer hear her words. She takes a small moment to steady her breathing, this is so much for her and so new. “I thought you’d be upset I failed in watching out for you. I have your back, I really do.” A hiccup stops her from talking more, he can feel the tears on his neck. Holding her tighter against him in an effort to let her know it’s okay.

This is all coming out of nowhere, it sounds like she’s felt this way for some time. Running one of his hands up along her back and cradling the back of her head to hold her against him. “I ain’t much for talkin’ about feelin’s ‘n shit. But Kanin, hell… ain’t nobody I’d rather have watching my back.” Holding her for a bit before guiding her to look at him, “I mean it.” He wipes away the tears gathering at her eyes. “Darlin’ it ain’t worth gettin’ this upset over.” She sits up straighter, looking him directly in his eyes. She almost becomes angry again while mulling over his last words.

Keeping his gaze, she runs her right hand down and rests it over his chest. Holding her hand firmly over his beating heart she leans in and touches her nose to his. Her lips lightly brushing his as she speaks to him, pulling words from deep within. “Porter, I love you.” Closing her eyes again she kisses him with need, holding onto the back of his head. Her fingers over his chest pressing into his flesh.

His eyes go wide at her confession. Grinning at her use of his name, he’s never heard her use it before and if he’s honest with himself, he’d like to hear it more. Would even like to hear her say it while in a more compromising situation. He holds her cheek in his hand as she kisses him, closing his eyes he feels closer to her, feeling all her emotions wash over him. He doesn’t understand why, but she cares for him a great deal, and for her to admit that in words had to be difficult. They’ve both got messed up pasts, shared stories before, so he knows this is a lot for her to share. And he couldn’t feel more special that she’s sharing it with him. “Kanin, is this really what you want?” looking at her in all seriousness, he didn’t want her to just be some fling like he’s had in the past.

She looks at him, shying away slightly while her cheeks develop into a brighter shade of red. Afraid she might have stepped to far over a line, a step that cannot be taken back. But seeing him like that, he had to know what he means to her. She nods ever so slightly, might have been missed were he not paying such close attention to her in this moment. He rests his forehead against hers, his thumb gently rubbing along her cheek. His other hand pressing more firmly into her back in an attempt to hold her closer, ridding any space between them. “Wow, I mean… I ain’t got words.”

Smiling for the first time in a while, her face brightens up, that joyful presence that is Kanin bubbles out once more. “Willing to always cause mayhem and destruction with me?” Giggling lightly as she lets her fingers trace one of the many tiny scars on his face.

His chuckle coming from deep in his chest, vibrating through her very being. “World’s never seen a team like us, ain’t know what’s hit ‘em ‘til it’s too late.” He kisses the left side of her face, leaving a trail of small kisses along one of her scars there. “Won’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've written with a predefined character aside from mine. I'm sorry if their dialogue doesn't sound too natural. I'm trying to learn, and I did use some of his lines from the game. Please, if you have any pointers, I'd love to hear them! Hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
